Muggle Studies
by ILovePotter97
Summary: I, Lily Evans, officially hate muggle studies, to be more specific the poetry project. Or maybe just the truth. Or maybe just admitting it. Oh I don't know anymore, Potter is messing with my head! I don't own anything you recognise.


Potter had been made head boy. As head girl this infuriated me. Why him, it could of been any seventh year, from any house but it had to of been HIM. Granted he has stopped asking me out. I kind of miss the stability of it all... No. No. No. What was I thinking! I don't miss Potter's constant attempts at asking me out, I miss his face when I reject him. Yeah that's it. Who am I kidding? Don't answer that. As long as I believe it. I do believe it don't I? Urgh, I'm getting a headache.

"Come on Lilers, we've got muggle studies." chirped Potter merrily.

"It's Lily to you, Potter." I growled, nobody called me Lilers except for Alice, Marlene and Remus if I was in a good mood.

"And it's James to you, Lilers" He replied.

"I said it's Lily to you, Potter!" I growled louder so he would get the message.

"And again, I said it's James to you, Lilers." He laughed.

"Fine then James, it's Lily to you." I said with as much disgust as I could muster.

"Fine then Lily, we're gonna be late for muggle studies." he grinned.

"Damn it," I said, realising he was right, "lets go then!" I grabbed my bag and practically ran from the common room. He did not find it difficult to catch up with me. He was chaser for the Quidditch team after all. I know this purely for my interest in Quidditch, I assure you. Gryffindor are so gonna win the cup this year. As I walked swiftly down the corridor I heard familiar footsteps approaching. Goddammit, flaming Sev.. I mean Snape.

"Hi Lilers!" he said, his voice was full of hope, too bad for him that he has no chance. Mudblood! I mean really. It was pathetic. Besides which what is it with boys without a hope in hell calling me Lilers all of a sudden?

"Go away Snape. And my name is Lilly." I spat with utmost contempt.

"Come on Lilers, you know I didn't mean it!" He just won't give up will he?

"For gods sake! First off MY NAME IS LILY secondly, regardless of weather you meant it or not you said it. It hurt and you are going to leave me alone!" I raised my voice as I said this.

"Lilers..." he began.

"I believe Lily told you to go away and stop calling her Lilers." Oh crap, this just got worse.

"Oh sod off Potter-" He spat the name as if it was a swear word "I believe that this is none of your business you prat."

"20 points from Slytherin for your cheek and a weeks detention for harassing Lily." Snape looked shocked. "oh did you forget, I can do that now, 'cause I'm head boy. Now unless you want a months worth of detention I suggest you leave."

Why. Why Why WHY WHY? In case you are wondering I did not just have a sudden burst of affection for James. It wasn't affection, it was... something else. The whole noble thing that he's got going is just annoying. I think. But he did save me from crying because of Sev- I mean Snape... NO, just no. I do not like James Potter. At least I don't think I do. God I HOPE not! I would never be able to like THAT down. Never ever ever. Ever.

"I could of handled that by myself Potter." I said.

"Well you seemed to have forgotten that you can take away house points and give detentions. Also, its James to you." he added cheekily.

Goddammit. He was right. I had forgotten.

"Shut up James." I growled.

"Touch a nerve Lily?" He asked innocently.

I glared at him and took my seat next to Alice and Marlene.

"Is he at it again Lilers?" asked Marlene.

"Oh, don't tell me he asked you out this early in the morning! he just doesn't understand the word no, I swear that boy will be the death of us." Alice ranted.

"No," I informed them gravely "It's worse than that. He saved me from a cry-fest in the corridor. That whole noble thing hes got going there is so cliche."

"Whats so noble about interfering with female emotions? That's not noble, its a suicidal." Marlene said.

"That's not how it happened Mar, Sev- I mean Snape tried to apologise, AGAIN and Potter stepped in, took 20 house points and gave him detention. Bloody Snape now that is a boy who doesn't get no. I'd say hes worse than Potter because he knows me, he knows how to get to me. Potter wants to GET to know me. As if I'd let him." I explained. Alice nodded understanding exactly what I meant. just then Professor Knight walked in.

"This term, we are going to be studying muggle literature muggle books and writing. In particular, Poetry." He explained. I looked at Alice as a grin spread over my face. I love muggle poetry. "I am going to set you an assignment due tomorrow, today you will pull a name out of a hat and you will write a poem describing that person and we will see if we can guess who its for. It can literally be describing that persons physical features or it can be describing your feelings for said person. So I'll pass round the hat and you see who you get. But remember this, the name you pick out of the hat might not be mere coincidence, the names you pick out of this hat, you will probably pick for a reason." he continued. "I wouldn't bother lying in these poems, it makes things much much more difficult for you in the long run."

"This is gonna be great!" I said to Alice and Marlene. "As long as I don't get Potter." I finished darkly.

"Well you know what he said," giggled Mar "You pick it for a reason." she and Alice burst into a fit of the giggles whilst I just rolled my eyes. As the hat went round I got more and more anxious. I didn't want potters name from that hat. I really didn't. So surprise surprise. I got Potter. This just makes everything I feel about the boy, several unknown emotions, annoyance and one wacky hell of a friendship 10 times more complicated. And confusing.

"Who did you get Alli?" asked Marlene.

"Frank Longbottom." she replied dreamily. Yeah she was that far gone. "What about you guys?"

"Sirius Black." replied Marlene.

"James Potter." I admitted glumly.

"Hey, don't be sad about it! You can write a poem on how much you hate him!" Alice chirped. Okay this constant happy go lucky attitude will last for ages and will get annoying. Don't get me wrong, I love it when we are all in high spirits but nothing and I mean nothing will even annoy her for the rest of the day, let alone get her upset. I swear her and Frank will get married someday. It's a fact. Although, if the rumors are true, McGonagall and Madam Pompfrey are betting on who will get married first, Alice and Frank, or Me and James. You've got to laugh right? Teachers, so clueless. There is no way I would marry James. Not really...

"The only thing is I don't HATE him, per say, I just dislike his bullying of Snape or anyone for that matter. And bloody persistence at asking me out." I told them.

"Okay students see you tomorrow and make sure you have your poems done." called Professor knight to the class.

* * *

I can't write this! Seriously I can't. The more I think about it the more I think I like James. But that's impossible. I can't like him can I? Don't answer that. Agh, this is so hard! I don't want to like him because I don't want to give him the satisfaction of being right about us. On the other hand, he defiantly likes me so I have a solid chance of going out with him... you know I'm not even gonna bother telling myself no this time. Its no use because every time I do that I think something different about him. Maybe I do like him. Just maybe. But I mean I try and avoid him. The flaming marauder with the cheekiest grin. wait a second...  
_

"Lilers!" I hear Alice's voice. What time is it? It's early, that's for sure. Or maybe not. I was up so late writing that poem that I think I've really annoyed my body clock.

"Lily WAKE UP. we have like half an hour until muggle studies." says Marlene.

"Fine, I'm up I'm up."

And so, half an hour later my poem was in the hat, and my bum in my seat at the back.

Professor knight was picking up a poem and reading it out, then we had to figure out who its for, and that person has to stand up and say who they think wrote it. Someone in the heavens must hate me today as mine was read out first.

I try and avoid him I really do,  
If you were me you would to,  
I avoid the marauder with the cheekiest grin,  
Because I really don't want to fall for him,  
He has hazel eyes,  
And messy black hair,  
But the more I try,  
The more I care,  
I want to avoid the marauder with the cheekiest grin,  
But unfortunately I'm falling for him.

James instantly stood up. Man was I obvious. ah well, Its my last year. My reputation means nothing anymore. At least he knows I like him. Well if he figures it out. I reckon he'll hazard a guess at me just because he can.

"Lily?" he peered round to ask me. Well aren't I the next little seer, actually nah, I would hate to steal that Trelawney chick's thunder. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Yeah, it was me." I said in my most innocent voice. I am not exaggerating when I said the WHOLE class gasped. Everyone knew Potter had the hots for me. And that I turned him down all the time. And that I was stubborn. James just smirked at me from across the room and says into the tense, between the others anyway neither he not I were bothered

"Knew you'd come around sometime Evans. Wanna go out with me?" as if we were discussing the weather or something.

"Yeah okay, why not?" I call back. There was an awkward pause, as if the professor doesn't know how to continue the lesson. I smirked at him and Sirius called out, "Come on guys, it was bound to happen, we all know they are gonna end up married and James is gonna get Lily pr-"

"Yes yes, we get the gist Black." cuts in Professor Knight. "Now onto the next poem."

Marlene leans across and whispers, "Alice you owe me 10 galleons, I told you they would be together before Christmas." I rolled my eyes as Alice passed over the said amount.

"Goddammit Lil, you waited for 3 years, could you not wait another week?" she whispered. I smirked at her. Merlin that's becoming a habit, I hope not. It can be sort of mean.

Professor Knight read out the next poem.

Shes the one with the bright red hair,  
Shes the one for whom I care,  
Shes the one with emerald eyes,  
Shes the one for whom I'd die,  
Shes the one I met on the train,  
But I'm the one who's making it plain,  
Shes the one with whom I want to live,  
Shes the one I want to spend my life with.

Aww how sweet of James. oh yeah gotta stand up. "Why thank you James." I say "Why don't you meet me in the common room free period to discuss the finer points of the poem?"

"No problem Lilers, and yeah I'll be there." he replied as his mates wolf-whistled.

"Yeah to 'discuss the poem'." Sirius said "Like that's all you'll be doing, took you long enough! With all the sexual tension you guys have been building up over the past seven years, you'll be snogging like there's no tomorrow-"

"Now now students, this is not the time to be making social arrangements." said the Professor with a smile. "Now on with the poems."

Needless to say I was bored and counting down the seconds until my free period by the end of the lesson.

* * *

A/N well, that was fun! I'm debating on weather to do another chapter, and if so if I should include some more poetry in it. I don't know, what do you guys think? You know where to leave your review!


End file.
